Ignorance
by geneticperfection
Summary: Rachel is tired of the way the glee club treats her and has some thing to sing to them


**DISCLAMIRER I OWN NOTHING DO YOU HEAR ME NOTHING** this is the rantings of a woman writing at 4 in the moring and my first story so try not to flame so much **I OWN **

"Rachel do you have a song for us today". Asked Mr. Schue. This week's topic was about how you really feel about glee after another glist type thing. "Of course she does she always has something to say about how sad and pathetic she is. god man hands get over it no one cares". Says Satan. Rachel chose to ignore it because honestly it didn't fade her any more. What was that saying about ducks and water well any ways that was what she thought of all of them water rolling off my back they didn't matter soon shed be rich and famous and can laugh at their sad pathetic little lives "Yes Mr. Schue this song shows my DEEPEST feeling about all of you".

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me_  
_Well, I guess I'll make my own way_  
_It's a circle, a mean cycle_  
_I can't excite you anymore_

_Where's your gavel? Your jury?_  
_What's my offense this time?_  
_You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me_  
_Well, sentence me to another life_

she knew that the only reason that the glee club kept her around was because of her voice and even that only made every one pissed but who were they to judge her they were not judges nor was she on a trial but if she was she would ask for another life were she was normal and had a mom who wanted her  
_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_  
_I don't wanna feel your pain_  
_When you swear it's all my fault_  
_'Cause you know we're not the same_  
_No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

She hated hearing there woe is me stories it might look like she had a fine life, she was such a great actress that she almost fooled herself, almost, but she was bullied since first grade and slushied since middle school. The fact that she hasn't snapped amazed her

_We're the friends who stuck together_  
_We wrote our names in blood_  
_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good_  
_It's good, it's good_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_  
_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_  
_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_  
_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_  
_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_  
_Ignorance is your new best friend_

Though it's not completely there fault they were stuck in their ignorance like flies in a spider's web. She never let on or said anything so they must have thought it didn't matter. Not a lot of people know this but Quinn Santana and Brittney were her kind of friends throughout elementary school keeping her somewhat protected from the bulling but that didn't last once middle school happen and we went our separate ways they went to cheerleading and I went to music

_This is the best thing that could've happened_  
_Any longer and I wouldn't have made it_  
_It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture_  
_I'm just a person but you can't take it_

_The same tricks that, that once fooled me_  
_They won't get you anywhere_  
_I'm not the same kid from your memory_  
_Well, now I can fend for myself_

When she saw Finn she remembered ever kind word and look and declarations of love and wondered when she became so naïve and stupid and so… so Brittney. She thought it was repulsing that she was played easily into his tricks and declarations of love. Now she saw him for what he was a horrible snake in the grass, a man who seemed to live off of other people's pain and misery

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_  
_I don't wanna feel your pain_  
_When you swear it's all my fault_  
_'Cause you know we're not the same_

_No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

This song was her totally. She had Noah to thank for it. After everything happened, Quinn, Beth, and our incredibly brief relationship he was a little nicer to her. They weren't friends but close enough for her to consider him that. If you told her that freshman year she would asked what hospital you came from cause there was no way she would talk to him since he started the whole slushing business

_Yeah, we used to stick together_  
_We wrote our names in blood_  
_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good_  
_It's good, it's good_  
She found some friends in Damien Phillip Kenny and Butters (and yes that was his favorite SP character way do you ask) and told her that what she was doing was more harmful then helpful and that no one in the glee club respected or liked her so why stay in a club full of people who made her feel like crap so why bother. Thank god for small miracles right

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_  
_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_  
_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_  
_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_  
_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

She took out a lighter and a box in the box was pictures of her and the glee club she took out her favorite picture of her Finn and light it on fire put it back in the box and put it in the trash

_Ignorance is your new best friend_  
_Ignorance is your new best friend_  
_Ignorance is your new best friend_  
_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_  
_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_  
_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_  
_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_  
_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

After a moment os shocked silence Finn asked "Rachel what the HELL was that" . "Consider this my way of saying that the Rachel you knew is dead and gone and glee club just lost its heart. Sorry Mr. Schue". And with a dramatic turn and hair flick she stormed out for last time and she was correct gone was the Rachel they knew and in came a quitter happier Rachel who's defended her self. She was no longer slushied. And seemed to not notice the glee club the people she called friends for 2 years and honestly they missed her but if they tried to talk to her she just looked and laughed or her friends told them to oh so politely told them to fuck off. The glee club missed her but they could never change her mind they learned how to live without her and might have been made better or something for it but fate is fate and only fate knows all the twisting turns a life could take

_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

**LIKE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW CONSTRICTUVE CRITISIUM WELECOME**


End file.
